Ojamajo Doremi: Halloween Spooktacular!
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: When Terrence and his friends pull a prank on Poppu, Poppu will get the surprise of her life on Halloween night! based Off Scary Godmother


_A Kimiko Bella Kruger-Voorhees production:_

_**Ojamajo Doremi: Halloween Spooktacular**_

You see the moon shining, it's Halloween night and a bunch of kids are with their parents, trick-or-treating, but we focus on one girl who has blonde hair in two ring-shaped buns and she's dressed as a what looked like a piece of chocolate, then we see a girl with blue short hair in a spit curl and she's dressed up as a bee, the blonde haired girl ran up to her, "Happy halloween Ai-chan, nice costume." she said, Aiko growled a bit, "Your late." she said sternly, "I'm sitting alone in the cemetary and...Momo-chan are you a piece of chocolate?" she asked, noticing the blonde girl's costume.

"Hai, cool huh? I figured since when people see me, they'll see I'm a piece of chocolate and give us more, smart huh?" Momoko asked, "Brilliant." Aiko said sarcastically, "Where's Terrance?" she asked.

"Getting his little cousin, I think," Momoko said, "his mom's making him take her-" before she could finish, a girl with a school-girl unform zoomed by, wearing a cardboard UFO, "Hey, Rena-chan," Momoko said to the girl now known as Rena, "You have enough room in your trunk for all the candy we're gonna get?" she asked, Rena pretended there was a window so she couldn't hear.

"I SAID DO YOU HAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR ALL-" Momoko said, then Rena pretended to push a button, "Let me put down the windows," she said, "That's better, I can hear you now!" she said, "Cool UFO!" Momoko said.

"What are you supposed to be?' Aiko asked, "Hauu, I'm a space alien in her UFO, flying around earth!" she said, "with all the features a alien could ask for, including a built in computer and laser beams!" she said "Sugoi!" Momoko said, amazed at what her friend did for her costume, "I'm a piece of chocolate." the blonde said, proud of her costume.

After a while, Rena was walking around making space noises as she did, "Where's Terrance?" Aiko asked, little did they know, something creeped behind them..."Sure is creepy out here..." she said, then something jumped out and onto the graves, it was a boy with brown hair and a devil costume, 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" he said, Momoko and Rena looked scared before smiling, "Cool!" they said in unison.

Aiko went up to Terrance, "Your late." she growled, "I know, I had to get the baby." he said, "Come on, Poppu!" he said, "I'm coming, Terrance!" a voice called, a girl with pink hair in angel-wing shaped buns came out wearing a cute red witch outfit with a brooch on her chest and a flashlight in her hand, this is Poppu.

Once Rena saw Poppu, she squealed, "POPPU, YOU LOOK SO KAWAII! OMOCHIKAERI!" she said, hugging Poppu, Poppu giggled and sweatdropped, "Come on, Rena-chan let her go." Aiko commanded, Rena pouted and obediantly let go. (sorry but this seemed like a perfect Rena moment)

"Hi, Rena, Momo-chan, Ai-chan!" she said happily, "Hi, Poppu-chan!" they said all at the same time, "I like your little brooch." Momoko said, "Thanks, my mom got it for me!" she said, "By the way, my parents are giving out big chocolate bars, I brought one for everyone." she said, whipping out four chocolate bars, "Thanks Poppu!" they said, That's nice of you Poppu-chan." Rena said, "I'll put it in my drawer for later." she said, putting the candy bar in a little drawer, Terrance scoffed, "I'll get candy of my own, I don't need any baby's help." he said rudely, Poppu looked sad at that point.

"Now my creatures of the night-" Terrance started but he was interupted, "Sorry for interupting, I'm not a creature of the night, I'm a piece of candy." Momoko said, "but we're full-fldged creatures of the night!" Rena and Aiko said at the same time, "Um, no offence Momoko, but there's nothing scary about candy." Terrance said, "You could be a mean piece of candy!" Poppu suggested, "If you eat too much of it, you get sick!" she said, "Yeah, I'm that last piece of candy that make you sick!" Momoko said, Terrance, shook his head annoyed.

then he went to Rena, "Rena, aliens fly around in the night, right?" he asked, "Hau, you have a point, so I am a creature of the night!" she said, he then stood on a grave, "OK, come my creatures, now is our time, to become monsters in-" he said, then Poppu screamed and waved her flashlight, making Terrance fall of the grave "AAH! MONSTERS!" she yelled, then she noticed her cousin on the ground, "Gomenasai, Terrance, I didn't know how powerful it was!" she said,

"Why were you waving that dumb thing around?" he asked.

"Flashback?" Momoko asked, "Flashback." Rena said, "Hit it!" Aiko said, they got into positions where Momoko sat on a grave, making it look like a chair, and Poppu looked like she was looking out a window, "Are you anxious to get outside with all the monsters, pumpkin?" she asked Poppu, "Monsters?" Poppu asked with a scared look, "She'll be fine," Aiko said, "She'll be with Terrance and his friends, they're very responsible." she said, "especially that Aiko Senoo, she's got a good brain." she said, "and she'll be with Momoko too, she's so tough, shell take on any monsters" Momoko said, "Monsters?" Poppu asked again.

"Ding-dong" Terrance said, pretending to be the doorbell, "Come on honey, we both know Aiko will take good care of Poppu-chan." she said, "I trust that Momoko with her charming looks and good hairstyle." Momoko said, Rena sighed, "Good grief..." she muttered, "Ding-dong." Terrance said a bit annoyed, "Don't worry, pumpkin, I know Aiko/Momoko will protect you from the monsters." the two said at the same time and glared at each other, "MONSTERS!" Poppu yelled, "ding-dong, ding-dong, DING-DONG ALREADY!" Terrance said annoyed.

"That must be Terrance, I'll get it." Aiko said, Momoko sat by Poppu and gave her a flashlight, "Here you go, sweety, monsters can't stand flashlights." she said, "Hello, Terrance, don't you look cute?" Aiko babbled, "Thanks, Happy Halloween," Terrance said then ran to Poppu, "You ready Poppu?" he asked, Poppu nodded, "Great, let's go!" he said then dashed off, Aiko put her hand on Poppu's head, "Don't worry sweety, if you get frightened, Terrance promises to take care of you." she said.

"Ok, mom, bye!" Poppu said then ran after Terrance, then it ended, "Hey, that's alot like it happened!" Poppu said, "Hey, I get to be in the next flashback!" Rena said, "Poppu, scare the monsters away with your flashlight, OK?" Terrance asked, "Ok, Terrance." Poppu said, then got up and started waving her flashlight behind and around the graves.

"OK, here's the plan," Terrance said, "We're gonna ditch Poppu!" he smirked, the three other girls gasped, "you all want lots of candy, don't you?" he asked, holding up a candy bar, "Um..." the three said unsure, "we'll scare her, she'll run home and we'll hit the candy jackpot!" Terrance said.

"Etto...she IS kinda slow." Momoko said, "and we can go faster than the big kids." Rena said, "and we can get twice as much candy without her." Aiko said, "Then it's agreed," Terrance said, "Follow me, and you get the best Halloween ever." Terrance said.

Then Poppu came up to them, "I didn't find any monsters." she said, "Great work, Poppu, your not SCARED are you?" Terrance asked, "Maybe a little." she said, "You wanna be a big kid don't you?" he asked, "right..." she said.

"Well, if your a big kid, you won't be afraid to trick-or-treat to the spook house!" he said pointing to a creepy looking house behind them, "Years ago on Halloween night," Terrance said, opening the gate and going towards the door, "people who lived here forgot to leave candy for the hungry monsters and got eaten for it!" he said, making everyone shake.

"So, now, every year, a big kid must leave candy for the monsters or get eaten!" he said, "and guess who's it." he said shining his flashlight towards Poppu, who looked frightened.

The door opened and Poppu looked scared, Terrance snickered, "Look, the baby will turn and run." Poppu gulped and walked in, flashing her flashlight, "Now what? your cousin just went into the spook house." Rena said, "Ugh, we'll just have to scare her ourselves, follow my lead." he said and they went in with her.

"Poppu look, the owner's ghost!" Terrance said then when Poppu shined her flashlight, he did a shadow with his hand, making a ghost, "Leave you candy! It's your only hope!" Momoko said, voicing the ghost.

Poppu whimpered, and then Terrance made a skeleton shadow, "I think I hear a skeleton in the closet!" Aiko said.

"I can hear the witch laughing!" Rena said, a witch shadow and laugh appeared, "Don't forget the werewolf!" Terrance said, and made a wolf shadow and howl, "Better hurry Poppu, get to the basement and throw some candy down there!" Terrance said, "O-OK, Terrance!" she said, the others smirked evilly and started to head for the door, 'We'll be right behind you!" he lied.

Poppu opened the basement door and threw a small chocolate bar down, it landed with a thud, she sighed in relief, "Terrance?" she asked, Rena? anyone?" she squeaked in fear, she ran for the door but the others held the door with evil smirks, she couldn't take it anymore...she broke down and cried.

Then something happened, pink sparkles appeared in front of Poppu without her realizing it, and a girl appeared! she had red hair in buns and she wore the same thing as Poppu only hers was pink and she had a blobby fairy that looked like her who was DoDo

But Poppu kept crying, the girl looked confused, and tried another pose, but Poppu kept crying, she got an idea, sat by Poppu and pretended to cry, that got Poppu's attention.

"W-why are you crying?" Poppu asked, "Because...I like the sound of booing, boo-hoo, boohoo!" the girl said, then she giggled, "Poppu Harukaze, say hello to you Ojamajo guardian: Doremi!" the girl now called Doremi said, (BTW Doemi and Poppu aren't sisters in this) "M-my what?" Poppu asked, "Ojamajo guardian: Doremi! ta-da!" she said then giggled a bit, she got her wand out, "Pirika pirilala pokorina peperuto! handkerchief, appear!" she said, and a red handkerchief appeared, Poppu widened her eyes, "SUGOI!" she said, and Doremi handed it to her to wipe away her tears.

"You mean, you came because I was scared?" Poppu asked, "Hai, I came beause you needed me." Doremi said then gently took her hand and helped her up.

"Now why were you so scared it made you cry?" Doremi asked with a concerned tone, "Monsters..." Poppu said, "Monsters?" Doremi asked then laughed, "your in luck! some of my best friends are monsters!" she said, then pressed a few buttons on her brooch and a broom appeard, Doremi hoisted her up on it, "come on, I'll take you to the Majo-Kai and introduce you!" then they went flying, "Hang on!" Doremi said, they flew through the clouds, Poppu could see her whole town!

Then they started flying down, then they reached a small water fountain and Doemi tapped her feet in the water and they went entered a small village-like place with a huge castle and Doremi flew towards a house which was her home.

They entered through the door and they say the inside of Doremi's house, "There we go! What do you think?" Doremi asked, "Nice, very homey." Poppu smiled as she petted DoDo.

Back in the human world, Terrance and the others were laughing their heads off, "I wish I could've seen her face when we turned around and we were gone! hahaha!" Terrance laughed, "Haha, priceless!" Momoko said.

"We'll wait right here for her and she'll come out screaming her head off!" he said, but...everyone calmed down as soon as they realized Poppu wasn't coming out.

Back with Poppu, Doremi was looking around, "what are you looking for?" Poppu asked, "Kotake-kun, he said he'd be here by now." she said, "Kotake?" Poppu asked then the closet door start jiggling, which scared Poppu, and a boy with blue hair, blue eyes and a wizard outfit came out.

"AAH!" Poppu screamed and hugged Doremi's leg, "Monster!" she yelled, Doremi laughed "that's not a monster, that's Kotake-kun, my broommate and boyfriend." Doremi said, (hehe, sorry, couldn't resist), "Sorry I'm late, I had to get my outfit washed for the party." he said, then kissed Doremi on the cheek and made her blush and giggle "You look handsome." she said.

"Party?" Poppu asked, "Yeah, a party, me and my broommates throw one every year!" Doremi said, "I like parties." Poppu said, "Oh we throw the best ones, everyone comes!" Kotake said, "and...who are you?" he asked kneeling down to Poppu's height, "Kotake-kun, this is my new friend, Poppu Harukaze." Doremi said, putting a hand on Poppu's head gently.

"Pleasure to meet you." he smiled and ruffled her hair with Doremi's hand, making them both giggle.

"Does every girl have wizard boyfriend?" she asked Kotake, "Well witches do." he said, then Doremi hugged his arm, "I'm lucky to have him." she said making him blush. (yet again couldn't resist x3)

"Um, you ARE staying for the party right?" Kotake asked Poppu, "Hai.." she said, "Oh, good!" he smiled, "Demo...Doremi said there'll be monsters, and I'm afarid of monsters." she said, "Oh that's because you haven't met enough good ones yet!" he said, then kneeled down to her height again, "You see, Poppu, Mosters are like spiders; some are real nice, some are, err not so nice, but they have one thind in common: they're all creepy and crawly!" he said, at that Poppu fainted and Doremi pulled him up, "and that was supposed to help HOW! " she asked, "I was telling her the difference!" he said, "think it helped?" he asked, "Yeah sure." ahe said sarcastically.

Poppu woke up and Doremi smiled, and got out her wand, "Time to freshen up the atmosphere!" she said, "Pirika pirlala pokarina peperuto, party decorations appear!" she yelled, pink sparkles went everywhere and Halloween party decorations were everywhere!

"Splendid!" Kotake said, "Cool!" Poppu said and Doremi smiled proudly.

Back with Terrance and the others, they were still waiting for Poppu, unaware of where she really was and they enviously watched trick-or-treaters, carry huge bags full of candy.

"Hau-au-au! this is wasting our precious trick-or-treat time!" Rena said, Aiko and Momoko were trading candies, "Smart thing of Momo-chan and I to do some trick-or-treating on the way here." Aiko said, "You know, if you got first pick, you wouldn't have to trade with me." Momoko said, "I like trading with you Momo-chan," Aiko said, "ooh, ooh, I'll trade you two sugar clusters for a caramel." she said taking the caramel and giving her the sugar clusters, "Sure." Momoko said, "Ohh, and I'll give you a mini grape lollipop for 3 kisses." Aiko smirked, "O-I don't have any kisses though...oooh!" Momoko said as soon as she got what Aiko said, they leaned into kiss but Rena ruined the moment, "HAUUUU! I WANNA TAKE THAT KISS HOME!" she said, "Rena, you can't take a kiss between two people home." Terrance said.

"You left your cousin in a creepy house and your worried about the fact if people can take ksses home?" Rena asked, Terrance thought for a second, "Good point." he said, thunder crashed and they bot looked at the house with scared looks.

Back with the other three, they were getting snacks ready for the party, "Well, here's the rest of the food." Kotake said as he set what loocked like chocolae cookies and caramel apples on the table, then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Doremi said the dusted off her suit, "How do I look?" she asked Kotake, "Like a fine witch to me." he grinned, she giggled, "Your too kind." she said, then used her wand to open the door and there was a brown mini-werewolf with a red coat at the door, Poppu widened her eyes, "MONSTER!" she yelled and ducked behind the chair, "Only to his mother." Doremi muttered to Kotake and he snickered.

"It's just Cartman-san, hi, Cartman-san, come in!" Doremi smiled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said rolling his eyes, "Hey look, food!" he smiled and ran towards the tabel until Kotake caught him, "No, down boy!" he said, "Last year, you devoured the snacks before the other guests arrived!" Kotake said, "Oh come on!" Cartman said, then Kotake held up a chocolate spider, Cartman drooled at the sight of it.

"Sit." Kotake said, Cartman grumbled and sat like an obediant dog, "Shake," Cartman took Kotake's hand and shook it, "now roll over." he said, Cartman widened his eyes "'Ey! just because I'm a were-wolf doesn't mean I'll-"

"Over now!" Kotake said, shaking the chocolate spider, Cartman got on his back and failed at trying to roll over, Kotake rolled his eyes, "Good boy." he said and tossed the spider into Cartman's mouth and he happily chewed, "That's all your getting, be lucky." Kotake said.

"'Ey! your only lucky I don' take your dumb cape and tear it up!" Cartman said, to break up the fight, Doremi intervened "Cartman-san, I want you to meet my new friend." she said, Cartman looked at the chair where Poppu came out.

"WHOA! NO WAY!" Cartman said all excited now, "What?' Poppu asked, "Don't be shy! I'm a huge fan!" Cartman said, "You know who she is?' Doremi asked.

"Yeah! she's Mystery Angel II! I've read every one of your comics!" he said, getting a comic book with a girl that looked like Poppu, only she was more darker and scarier, "She's even in the same costume, dude! AWESOME!" he yelled, "Um Cartman-san, she isn't-" Doremi tried to say, but got interuppted, "Hor'dourve?" he asked, holding the plate with caramel apples, Kotake growled.

"What? it's not for me, it's for Angel! Um, do you mind it if I call you Angel?" he asked, "I-I don't mind but It's not my name." Poppu said, but Cartman was now too busy eating the caramel apples himself, 'So, tell me about yourself and your past." he said, Doremi appeared and her hands imitated Cartman's mouth.

"Here kids: here's a fun treat, take two of your favorite crackers put jelly on one, peanut butter on the other, and shove it it into the mouth of a blabbering werewolf." she said then jammed it into Cartman's mouth, making the peanut butter stick to the roof of his mouth.

"Now Cartman-san, this isn't Mystery Angel, her name's Poppu Harukaze." Doremi said, while Cartman was pointing o his mouth, Kotake mimicked him from behind, "Kotake-kun! don't tease him!" Doremi scolded him, then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Doremi said, then the oven rang, "Oh, my cinnamon mice should be done! Kotake said and ran to the kitchen, Cartman went chasing after him as soon as he heard that.

Once Doremi opened the door four vampires were at the door, one was a woman with green hair with a yellow ribbon in it, green eyes, a beautiful red dress and black shoes, this is Shion Houjo, Next to her is a man with blonde hair, purple eyes, a black suit and black shoes, this is Satoshi Houjo, Shion's husband, and their children were hanging upside down, one was a girl with blonde hair, purple eyes, a blue shirt and black shorts, This is Satoko Houjo, their daughter, and next to her is a boy with green hair, green eyes, a black t-shirt and red pants, this is Kimitaka Houjo, Satoko's twin brother.

"AAH!" Poppu screamed and hid behind Doremi, "Oh hello, Count Satoshi, Lady Shion, Satoko and and Kimitaka!" Doremi said, "Good evening, Doremi." they said in unison.

Doremi then knelt to Poppu, "I know it's intimidating being around royalty, but watch and learn she smile and went over to the snack table, "white chocolate fly?" she asked, "Don't mind if I do." Satoshi said, "Not for me, I'm watching my figure." Shion said, "Mm, white chocolate." the twins said in unison, but the Houjos just stood there.

"Sh-shall we move to the other room?" Doremi asked, "Lovely idea." Satoshi said, "Delightful." Shion said, "Sure." Satoko said, "Why not?" Kimitaka asked, Poppu was confused, "Thre just standing there." she said.

"Oh no!" Doremi said, I forgot you have to invite vampires in your house!" she said, "Really?" Poppu asked, "That's very polite." she said.

Doremi and Poppu bowed, "I'm thrilled to have the king and queen of the night presnt themselves in my home." Doremi said, they entered the house, "The honor is ours." Satoshi said, "The place looks great!" Shion said.

"Please help yourself to the food." Doremi said, the 4 immediatly bared their fangs at Poppu and hissed.

"Doremi!" Poppu squeaked, "No this food!" Doremi said, holding the hor'dourves, "This is my friend, Poppu Harukaze." she said, the 4 then calmed down.

"Poppu, this is Count Satoshi, Lady Shion and their kids Satoko and Kimitaka." Doremi said, "Hi." Kimitaka said, taking a liking to Poppu, "Hi." Satako said, also taking a liking to her, Poppu hid behind Doremi, afraid, But Doremi went in back of her so she was in front of the twins, "Um, hello." she said, "Are you real vampires?"

"Of course!" they answered in unison, "Are you a real human?" Satoko asked, "Yeah, but your just kids." Poppu said, "So are you!" Kimitaka said, "Do you go to school?" Poppu asked, "Hai, Night school." Satoko said, "Do You?" Kimitaka asked, "Hai, Misora Kindergaten." she said, "But you go during the day, "Yeah, so?" she asked, "How can you see with that light in your eyes?" Satoko asked, "I can't see in the dark." Poppu giggled, "You can't?" the twins asked in unison, "It's their first real human." Shion said to Doremi, "Kawaii!" Doremi said.

"Do you sleep in coffins?" Poppu asked, "Hai we've been sharing a coffin since we were 4, you mean you still share a coffin with you parents?" Kimitaka asked, "No, I mean, yes, I mean, I don't have a coffin." Poppu said, "YOUR HOMELESS!" Satoko asked, Satoshi chuckled, "Darling, Poppu-chan's not from around here, why don't you three fly off and enjoy the party?" he asked, "Ok daddy." they said then started floating, but they noticed Poppu wasn't flying.

"Hey, aren't you a real witch with that outfit?" Kimitaka asked, "No..." Poppu said

"Race you to the ktchen then!" Satoko said, the three ran off, "no, no running!" Shion said, they wound up bumping into Kotake and Cartman, causing the snacks to fall, Cartman saw them flying his way and he was gonna catch them in his mouth, but a bottle of ginger wound up falling in his muth and he drank it.

"Hey, I can talk again!" he said with the bottle in his mouth, Kotake fell on him, "Be still, my beating heart." he said, Cartman spit the bottle out, "'Ey quit speakin' poetry!" he said.

Later, everyone was talking, Satoshi was about to kiss Shion's hand but Cartman interuppted them,"Hey Houjou's, how's it going?" he asked, "Um, hello Cartman, lovely to see you...I guess." he said.

"Lovely to BE seen, oh Lady Shion, like what you see?" he asked Shion as he started kissing her arm, but Satoshi quickly grabbed Shion into his arms, glaring at Cartman.

"So your with the celebrity crowd eh?" Cartman asked, "any chance you'll be seeing this hunk there anytime?" he asked.

"Cartman." Satoshi said.

"Yeah?" Cartman asked.

"Look deep into my eyes, you are getting sleepy." Satoshi said, his purple eyes started to have blue swirls in them.

"What but I'm not even-" before Cartman could finish, he fell asleep.

"Finally some peace and quiet...I think." Satoshi said due to Cartman's snoring, they doubted there would be peace and quiet, "I love the way you think, count, can I get you a drink?" Kotake asked, "Bloody Mary...hold the Mary!" Satoshi chuckled at his own joke, but Shion and Kotake just stared at him.

Then there was a knock at the door, "Hey, you started the party without me?" a voice asked behind the door. "Oh Sully, it'd never be a party without you!" Doremi said, Poppu looked confused.

"LEEET'S PARTY!" a monster with white horns, blue fur and purple spots appeared, Poppu's eyes went to the size of dinner plates!

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed "AAAAAH!" Sully sreamed back, that got everyone except Cartman's attention, Doremi was trying to calm Poppu down, "Deep breaths, Poppu, deep breaths." she said, Poppu ook a deep breath and..."AAAAAAH!"

"Calm down, kid, calm down!" Sully said, but the closer he got, the scarier he seemed to Poppu, she ran off and he went after her, "Sully, your scaring her more!" Doremi said soon everyone else is running around, and soon, Poppu tried to use her flashlight in him but it didn't work, "But dad said..." she said confused, "Etto, Poppu, flashlights only work on monsters that hide under your bec, and Sully is a monster that hides in your closet." Doremi said, "Nice cover-up." Sully whispered to her, "I don't care what kind of monster he is, he scared me! make him go away!" Poppu said, this made Sully feel hurt, "Well, I guess I better go then." he sighed and started to walk away.

"You don't have to go!" Doremi said, "No, no, it comes with the job." he sighed, Poppu felt bad now, "Maybe, you...not as bad as I thought you were." she said, "Let me tell ya the truth kid: monsters aren't bad, big and scary looking but NEVER bad." he said. "Yeah, you don't seem so bad." she said, "Aw, your just trying t butter me up!" he said, "That means you'll stay?" Dorei asked hopefully.

"You got it, after all it is my house!" he chuckled, "LET'S PARTY!" Doremi said and they began to dance, the whole house began to shake literrally.

Back with Terrance, they're still waiting for Poppu and Rena is making pretty annoying noises, "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" he snarled, "whatever" she said, "Grr, why isn't she screaming yet?" he asked.

With Poppu, she's screaming...out of delight that Satoko and Kimitaka are taking turns flying her around, while everyone else is having a good time dancing.

But in the human world, everyone is shutting off their lights, meaning trick-or-treat time is over, "Now what do we do?" Momoko asked, "We've practically missed Halloween!" she said, "This isn't funny anymore!" Rena said, "We gotta go in and find Poppu, she's probably scared to death by now!" Aiko said, "I'm the leader and I say we wait!" Terrance said.

"Who made YOU leader?" Aiko demanded, "What of course I'm leader!" he said, "That's not fair, we didn't even get to vote!" Rena said, "Ok, we'll vote!" Terrance said, "how many vote for me?" he asked, he raised his own hand

"How many for Rena for leader?"

Rena raised her own hand

"How many for Momoko as leader?

Aiko raised her hand.

"How many for Aiko for president?"

Momoko raised her hand

Then Momoko counted, "That's one vote for everyone." she said, "Rena demands a recount!" Rena said, Momoko counts again, "that's still one vote for everyone." she said, "RECOUNT!" Rena said, Momoko counted again, "Still one vote!" she said, "RECOUNT!" Rena said again, "What are you doing?" Terrance whispered to her, "Trying to see how long she'll last." Rena said, "Oh..." Terrance said then joined her.

"RECOUNT!"

"Still one vote for everyone!"

"RECOUNT!"

"Still one vote!"

"RECOUNT!"

"Would you two quit it!" Aiko asked, "Ugh, we'll do rock-paper-scissors." she said, the first time they did it, it was rock, second time, all rock, and third time all rock, "Look, wise guys, no one's gonna win if we all do rock!" Terrance said, fourth time, Rena, Momoko and Aiko chose scissors while Terrance chose rock, "HA, ROCK BEATS SCISSORS, SCISSORS, SCISSORS!" he laughed, "I'm leader and I rule no more voting!" he said, "So what now?" Rena asked, "Stop your invasion and freeze it." he snapped, Rena pushed an imaginary button, thenthunder crashed and they looked at the spook house again.

With Poppu, since the party snacks were gone, her and Satoko dug in the cupboard, "See anything you like?" Poppu asked, Satoko looked like she was gonna eat Poppu but Poppu stuck two caramels on her fangs, "I meant in the fridge silly." she said, "Ah wash jusht kidding." Satoko said trying to get the sticky candies off her fangs, "I know I'm not scared of you or your twin." Poppu said.

"Well you should be! Someday, me and my brother will be rulers of the night!" Satoko said, finally getting the caramels off her fangs, "Well, someday I'll be a actress-astronaut-princess-nurse...with a pony!" Poppu said, "Cool!" Satoko said.

Everyone amused themselves by drawing on the still sleeping Cartman, "I love your dress, Shion!" Doremi said, "This old thing?" Shion asked, "I was practically buried in it." she said, "Pshh, fashions these days, I remember when a vampire queen used to LOOK like a queen!" "Me too!" Kotake said, "Satoshi-kun, it a modern frock." Shion said, "But you can see her ankles!" Satoshi said, "Don't freak out Satoshi-kun, you can see MY ankles." Doremi said, lifting up her foot.

"I think she looks nice." Kotake said, "Ravishing, Yeah, beautiful obviously, but HER ANKLES!" Satoshi said, "One century it's cassocks and corsets, next thing you know it..." Satoshi said, 'It's platform and mini-skirts." Kotake finished, Satoshi snapped his his finger, "exactly!" he said unfortunaly, when he snapped his finger, Cartman woke up, "What? oh as I was saying-ooh snacks!" he said, he was going to put a caramel apple in his mouth but Kotake grabbed it and growled, "What? stuff makes me hungry." he said, after a while, Poppu, Kimitaka and Satoko were playing tag while the adults talked, But Satoshi lookied depressed.

"What's the matter, Satoshi-kun?" Shion asked her husband, "Your usually the death of the party." she said, "I don't want to talk about it, my love." he said, "Aw, tell me what it is, my pale Romeo." she said, "I-I am simply no good at parties!" he said, "look at everyone else, conversing, having a good time!" he said.

"But these are our friends, they love you the way you are!" Shion said, "I have to remind myself, its the 20th century now!" he said, "It's the 21st century, dear." Shion said, "GAH! now my watch is broken!" he groans, "I enjoy you Satoshi-kun, if you want to break the ice, um, tell a joke!" she said, "I will try my dear, but first..." he smirked and hugged his wife, "Oh, Satoshi-kun." she said, Satoko and Kimitaka saw this "Ew, mom and daddy are necking again!" Kimitake said, "maybe there's something we can eat on the snack table." poppu said.

But a certain werewolf was on the food, Kotake was furious, "BAD DOG! BAD DOG! OFF THE TABLE MY HARD WORK!" he yelled, Doremi whistled, "Broommates huddle up!" she said, Sully and Kotake went to her, "Now what? the party's just started and we don't have food!" she said, "I could whip up some wolf-kabobs." kotake said, they looked at Cartman who licked a plate.

"Seriously!" she said, "we have to serve something, I'm getting hungry!" she said "I'm starving!" Sully said, I'm gonna be skin and bones if I don't eat something soon!" Kotake said.

"How about pizza?" Sully asked, "Pizza?" Cartman asked, "Pizza!" Satoko, Kimitaka and Poppu said, "PIZZA!" Cartman said, "Pizza would be a nice change." Shion said, "Pizza seriously? Satoshi asked, then Shion elbowed him, "Pizza would be...groovy." he chuckled.

Poppu giggled, "Groovy?" she asked "We know, their so embarrasing we could just live." Satoko said, Kimitaka agreed with his sister, "I'll order, they know me well at Sauceria Inc. anyone want garlic?" Cartman asked, Staoshi pinned him with flames in his eyes, "GARLIC! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY FAMILY!" he yelled, Kimitaka pushed his father away, "some of us are garlic-sensitive, Cartman." he said.

"Get the blood+ special, half O+ and half AB-." Shion said, "Make sure there's extra cheese." Kotake said, "Yeah, extra cheese and olive!" Sully and Poppu said at the same time then high-fived each other, then Poppu looked confused, "You like pizza with cheese and olives?" she asked.

"Yeah I like olives so?" Sully asked, "I thought monsters ate little girls." she said.

"Aw, that's silly, little girls make the crust all soggy." he said, Poppu had a shocked expression on her face, he chuckled, 'I'm kidding! I have to SCARE them, not eat them, if I ate them, I'd be out of a job!" he said, "who told you that pile of nonsense?" he asked.

"My cousin Terrance." She said, Cartman cleared his throat, "Le's put this Terrance person aside and focus more on pizza!" he said, at that Doremi pulled him foward, "Cartman-san, we still haven't forgotten who inhaled the boo-fett!" she said, everyone glared at him for that.

"Touche," Cartman said, "Point well taken...socially akward pause...I'll phone this in." he said.

After awhile, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Doremi said and once she opened the door..."Sauceria Inc. pizza, here's your order, that'll be $27.99" the delivery boy said, "Thirty dollars in pizza!" Doremi asked, "Hey it's 17 large pizzas at $10.99." the deliver boy said, "Psst, Kotake-kun, got any money?" Doremi asked while handing the pizzas over to him, "No, it must be in my other cape." he snickered, "Teehee, very funny." she said sarcatically.

"CARTMAN-SAN, 17 PIZZAS!" Doremi yelled, "I wanted everyone to get what the wanted!" Cartman said, Doremi stuck her hand out, Cartman got his wallet but it was empty, he grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, let's see if Sully's got any money stuck on him due to being in closets all day." Kotake whispered, "Right!" she said, they snuck over to the kitchen where Sully was and Poppu followed them, then they tackled him., while they were distracted, Cartman tried to take off with the pizzas.

"I found a $10 in in his underarm!" Poppu said, "I got some too!" Doremi said, they payed the delvery boy and Doremi stopped Cartman from taking the pizzas, "Pleae, no, I'll do anything!" he pleaded, "I know you will Cartman-san, you clean the coffin table, you'll help me in the magic seed patch, shine the windows, oh hai, you'll proably have this year paid off by Halloween next year, ENJOY YOUR PIZZA!" she snapped, "Ugh, It's ashes to my mouth now." he said, "Then that's mine, I had half cheese, half ashes." Kotake said, then took it.

"Oh yeah, Olives are the best!" Sully said, "heh, mine's getting nice and cold, that's when it gets good and bloody, wanna try?" Satoko asked, "Um...uh..." Poppu and Sully said "Well, we've been eating our pizza with garlic and if our teeth touched your pizza, and you ate it..." Poppu said, "Oh yeah! your sensitivity." Sully said, "whoa, thanks, I wan't thinking!" Satoko said, at that Sully and Poppu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'd better get going," Poppu said, she got out a candy bar for Sully, "Sorry I got scared of you." she said, "Aw, aren't you a sweety?" he asked, then ate it, "how'd you know monsters like candy?" he asked, "My cousin Terrance told me, he said if we don't give monsters candy, they'll come and eat us all!" she said, everyone laughed for a bit, "Poppu, do any of us look like we wanna eat you?" Doremi asked, Satoshi licked his lips, but Shion nudges him to quit it.

"Well, Terrance said-" before she could finish Sully interupted her, "Wait Terrance? is this the same guy that says I like to eat little kids?" he asked, Poppu nodded her head, "That guy's on my route! I scare him silly every Tuesday." he said.

"Big kids get scared too?" Poppu asked, "Oh yeah, since I'm in their closet, I know everything their scared of, it's my job." Sully said, "Poppu, where is Terrance now? Doremi asked, "Waiting for me I guess." Poppu said, "Well, his wait's just about over..." Doremi smirked.

In the human world, Aiko is looking through one of the windows of the Spook House, "Terrance, we're gonna get in so much trouble, seriously!" she said.

"Ok, I have a plan," Terrance said, "One of you go inside and get the baby." he said, "Your the leader! You go inside and get the baby!" Aiko said, little did she know Satoshi was watching her from the window for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Fine, we all go in!" Terrance said, "No way monsters! Hauauauauau!" Rena whined in fear, "there's no such thing as monsters!" Terrance said, "come on, I'm going in!" he said, "I'll go with you." Momoko said, Aiko hugged Momoko's shoulders, 'I'll go too!" she said bravely, "I'm staying!" Rena said, "You sure, Rena, staying here? ALONE?" he asked.

"Let's go in!" Rena said, Terrance opened the door and saw...Satoko and Kimitaka, "Who the hexk are you two? why are you here?" Terrance asked, "I'm Satoko and this is my twin brother Kimitaka, we're vampires." Satoko said then they bared their fangs.

"I'm Terrance, I'm the devil, Happy Halloween, hey have you two seen a girl wearing a dumb witch outfit that's probably bawling her eyes out like a big baby?" he asked

"Little brooch on her chest?" Satoko asked

"her suit is completely red?" Kimitaka asked

"Pink hair?" Satako asked

"In angel-wing shaped buns?" Kimitaka asked.

"YES!" they all said.

"Nope." the twins said in unison, that made the group groan, "Oh this is Momoko, she's a piece of candy, that's Aiko she's a bee, and Rena's uh..." he said not quite too sure how to answer it, "she's a space alien in her UFO!" Kimitaka said, "Nice laser beams." Satako said.

"See, the vampire kids know what I'm supposed to be." Rena said.

"They're not real vampires, they're other kids that were dared to got into the spook house, right? Terrance asked them, "You know I think your real vampires, just so you know." Rena said.

"Cut it out, these kids aren't real vampires." Terrance said, Sataoko and Kimitake immediatly got offended, "We'll tell our parents you said we're not real vampires!" Kimitaka threatened, Terrance was unfazed, "Yeah sure go ahead!" he smirked.

"DADDY MOM!" they both yelled, and Shion and Satoshi came out of a door, "Darling stop me if you've heard this, 4 naughty kids walk into a spook house..." Satoshi said, "And?" Shion asked, "And the we eat them of course!" Satoshi said, "Oh NOW you tell the funny joke!" Shion said rolling her eyes, they bared their teeth and the 4 kids screamed and backed into what felt like a lamp, only when you pulled on the handle, it would really say 'click, click, click'.

they turned around and saw Kotake with a top hat and cane,

Kotake: _You'll be grilled!_

_You'll be ate!_

_Gonna serve you 4 kids on a plate!_

Then the four applauded his singing, then Kotake turned himself into a toad wheich made the freak out and run...into Cartman "'Ey! watch where your going-ooh candy!" he said as he spotted Momoko's costume, he was riding her like a horse now, 'GET HIM OFF!" Momoko screamed, "Hurry my minions, before they reach the safety of the basement!" Doremi said with a cackle, "BASEMENT!" they yelled, the monsters pointed to the right and they ran, and Momoko managed to get Cartman off of her, after that everyone praised themselves on how scary they were.

"Let's just stay here until sun-up!" Momoko said, "Your cousin probably got eaten, that'd be a tought one to explain to her folks..." Aiko said, "Yeah, good thing Terrance's the leader, he'll have to to do it!" Rena said, "Oh shut up!" he said, "Aiko, I can't think with you breathing right down my neck." Terrance said, "Um, Terrance, I'm right here." Aiko said, a pair of eye appeared!

"Boo." a voice said, the 4 screamed until a light flashed, and you see Sully shielding his eyes, "Oh my eyes!, not the light of a flashlight!" he said acting, "Follow me!" Poppu said, "POPPU!" They yelled and ran up the stairs, Terrance grabbed Poppu, "SAVE ME POPPU!" he said in a scared tone.

Kotake appeared, then he yelled in 'agony' as the light flashed on him and he turned into little sparkles.

then the Houo family appeared but she winked at Satoshi and shined her light towards him, and he screamed "NO! NOO!" and then he fainted, she shined it on Shion and she shrieked and fainted, then she shined it on the twins "...oh yeah, GAAAAH!" and they both fainted,

Then she shined it on Doremi, "NO I'M MELTING!" and she made herself melt, and once they fot to the door they saw Cartmen, "NO NO! this cannot be the end, how that light tortures me! it brings me agony, pain, misery! my life flashes before my eyes!" then he saw Doremi annoyed then promptly fainted, and eveyone ran over him.

"Arigato, minna!" she smiled and everyone got up and smiled at her, and Doremi gave her a music note key, "Will I ever see you again?" Poppu asked Doremi, 'Just put that key in anylock, and you'll visit whenever you like." Doremi said, "Thanks Doremi." she smiled, "POPPU!" everyone dropped to the floor again, and Trrance rushed in, would you mind holding my hand?" then he dropped the shaky voice and put on his tough one, "that is if you get scared." he said, "not at all Terrance, not at all." with that she took his hand and gave Doremi one last wink.

Then everyone got up and started talking about how good they were until..."So there anymore pizza?" Cartman asked, everyone glare at him "What? that was hungry work, I deserve a break!" then Sully and the others walked towards him, "WAIT WHAT!" he yelled, "NO NO PLEASE NO!"

The end.

well that's my hallowen special folks! and yeah I put it into one huge oneshot since I didn't want to do chapters, I think it went well, leave a review!


End file.
